


Suddenly We Burned

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a date. He's just taking her to the ballet as a buffer. They're just friends. And suddenly they burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly We Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather pointless and slightly out of character piece. Pretty much just an excuse to get Sharon and Andy out of their clothes. It’s the first E-rated story I’ve written in years, so I’m a little out of practice. Hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> A big ‘thank you’ to Jo, who took the time to point out some issues. The grammar and spelling issues are all my own. :D

> _“Each night I lie and dream about the one_
> 
> _Who kissed me and awakened my desire_
> 
> _I spent a single hour with him alone_
> 
> _And since that hour, my days are layed with fire.”_
> 
> _― L.J. Smith, Secret Circle Booklet_
> 
>  

Sharon was really glad she’d been able to get out of the office early enough for a very quick shower and change. On the way home she had already run through the contents of her closet in her head, trying to figure out what to wear. It wasn’t often that she got a chance to wear anything other than her work outfits and she always appreciated the chance. Having narrowed down her options to three dresses, she dug them out of her closet and held them up one at a time, before she finally settled on the red dress. It was a very dark red with a neckline that was low enough to show some cleavage but not indecently so and it had a knee-length flowing skirt. Searching through her drawers, she found the red bra and panties. It was a set she’d let Gavin talk her into buying the day she’d bought the dress. He was a terrible enabler when it came to her only addiction – shopping.

She got dressed, twisted her hair up loosely, a few strands curling around her face, and put on some makeup. Checking her reflection in the full-length mirror, Sharon was satisfied with the result.

 

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated on finding her inner balance. It was a technique she had started using many years ago when she had found herself out of breath between her career, raising two children and the antics of her husband. It had helped her countless times whenever she found herself madly dashing through her day. Sharon was a little surprised to find a little well of nervous anticipation happily bubbling inside her belly and wondered briefly when that had appeared and why it was there in the first place. Letting the day pass before her inner eye, she narrowed it down to that moment in her office earlier when Andy had asked her to accompany him to the ballet. She snorted at the thought out of both amusement and derision. “Getting a little pathetic in out old age, aren’t we?” She sneered at her reflection and firmly reminded herself that Andy had asked her as a friend. He wanted her with him as his buffer, not as a date.

 

Giving herself a hard look, she shoved any thought of romantic dates into a dark corner of her mind, picked up the matching heels and clutch and left her bedroom for the kitchen.

 

Rusty was busy preparing his dinner. It smelled like pasta and vegetables and made her stomach rumble.

“Mmm, this smells delicious.” She peered into the frying pan as she got herself a glass of water.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok on your own till Lieutenant Tao picks you up? Officer Nichols will be outside and I’ve got my phone with me if you need anything.” Sharon was a little nervous about leaving Rusty alone. Rationally, she knew he was safe with one officer posted right in front of the condo, another in the lobby and a patrol car parked outside.

“Seriously, Sharon? How old do you think I am? I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, ok? There’s like, half an army out there to protect me. You go and have fun on your date. By the time I’ve finished dinner Kevin and Lieutenant Tao will be here and we’ll be off.”

Through his outward appearance of annoyance Sharon detected a humorous glint in his eyes that told her he was really ok with being left alone. She sometimes forgot that he was just a normal teenager despite his past and spending time without any adult supervision was a teenager’s version of heaven. She did not tell him once again that this was _not a date_. It would have been the fourth or fifth time and it began be a little ridiculous.

She brushed her hand along his shoulders as she passed behind him, a soft smile on her lips. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up. Just promise me to have a good time.”

 

Rusty turned around and gave her one of his exasperated looks. It turned into a surprised one, though, when his eyes landed on her for the first time since she’d entered the kitchen. “You look nice.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his tone. The sound of knocking on the door made Sharon start slightly and she pushed any consideration of why she might be this nervous into a far corner of her mind.

 

As she opened the door Sharon had to fight hard to keep her thoughts off her face. Andy wore a dark blue shirt, a matching tie she couldn’t remember seeing before and it looked way too good with the black pinstripe suite. That man certainly knew how to dress. Judging from his intense stare, he seemed to approve of her outfit, too. She smiled at him and waved at Rusty as she wished him a fun evening before they left for the theatre.

 

The ride in the car felt slightly awkward with her thoughts returning to how absolutely handsome Andy looked with his outfit and that amazing smile of his; that smile that somehow drew her eyes to his lips again and again. Sharon didn’t know when her interest in him had turned from simple appreciation for a good-looking co-worker to something she’d rather not think about, lest it lead to more trouble than she was ready for. _This is not a date!_

Every now and then she caught his eyes wandering over to her, along her legs, meeting her eyes, resting on her lips and once lingering on her cleavage that was slightly more revealing than she usually wore. She felt blood rush up into her cheeks as she realized where his gaze had been and the weird feeling in her stomach had nothing to do with the fact that she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. _You’re only his buffer!_

 

Andy had reserved a table at a very nice French restaurant close to the theatre. It was maybe a little more romantic than appropriate, but Sharon was immediately charmed by the cosy atmosphere created by candle light, dark wood, burgundy carpet and crisp, white table cloths. He was a perfect gentleman, holding the doors open for her, guiding her with a gentle hand on the small of her back and pulling her chair out for her. It had been longer than she could remember since anyone had treated her like this and she thoroughly enjoyed it.

 

The initial awkwardness wore off quickly as they enjoyed the food and easy conversation. Sharon soon forgot all about Andy’s anxiousness and his refusal to tell her what had caused it earlier today. All too soon it was time to leave the comfortable atmosphere of the restaurant behind and Sharon could sense the tension rising in her companion, as he grew more and more quiet next to her on their way to the theatre.

 

Once they had found Nicole and her husband in the theatre lobby, enthusiastic greetings were exchanged before they fell into easy conversation.

 

“It’s so great to see Dad this happy. You’re really good for him. I’m very happy for the two of you.” Nicole’s words were like a cold shower. Years of experience at work had taught Sharon to keep her reactions off her face, but it was a close call this time. Her fingers dug into Andy’s arm firmly. With her arm looped through his it appeared to be an affectionate gesture as far as the others were concerned, but the slight stiffening of her Lieutenant’s posture told her that he understood its true meaning. Where the hell did Nicole get the idea that there was anything beyond friendship going on between her father and Sharon? Well, Sharon certainly had a theory or two, something about which she would have to have a serious discussion with the father in question.

 

Sharon took a deep breath and, very consciously relaxing her grip on his arm, she put on a gentle smile. She would have to set Nicole and her husband straight before this got out of hand. If only it didn’t mean for the relaxed atmosphere of this evening to be ruined. However, having been put on the spot by Andy neglecting to tell her about this little problem in communication, Sharon was not really in a mood to accommodate him. Truth be told, she was a little hurt that he had felt the need to keep her in the dark. What had he thought would happen, anyway? She hated finding herself in a situation where she lacked a key piece of information. He of all people should know that. They’d been working together long enough.

Having managed to work herself up into quite a mood in the space of a few short moments, Sharon was ready to burst their little bubble and kick Andy’s butt while she was at it.

 

At precisely that moment, Andy’s ex-wife Amanda and her rather pompous husband joined them. Before she even greeted her own daughter, Amanda threw Andy and Sharon a look that was so full of contempt that it almost took her breath away.

“So, she’s still keeping you around? And here I thought it wouldn’t take her that long to figure out you’re not worth her time and attention. She must be really desperate if you’re the best she can get.”

 

A polite smile firmly in place as a shield against all the emotions – her own and those coming from Amanda – Sharon slightly inclined her head in greeting. “Amanda, Samuel, nice to see you again.” She felt the anger and frustration roll off Andy in hot waves and let her own annoyance at his behaviour melt away. This was not the right place or time and certainly not the right company to rake Andy’s behind over the coals for letting her walk into this strange misunderstanding with Nicole and Jake. He would keep. For now Sharon swallowed her own anger, both at Andy and Amanda, and put her free hand on her companion’s arm in a calming touch. It definitely wouldn’t to for him to blow up in his ex-wife’s face, no matter how justified that reaction might be. That, however, was exactly where this situation was headed.

 

Deep down Sharon knew that she would probably regret this at some point in the very near future, but she was there as Andy’s buffer and she would do pretty much anything in her power to keep these hateful dynamics between the quarrelsome ex-couple from harming his fragile relationship with his daughter. Damn the consequences – for now, anyway. As much as she hated lying, she hated disrespect even more. If Amanda’s words were only disrespectful towards her, she could have ignored it. Her words were intended to really hurt Andy, though and that was something she would not accept. It was also possible that she could not stand the idea of proving Amanda right when she was being so impossibly rude.

 

Turning towards him with her most charming smile, Sharon let her hand wander from his arm over his shoulder until it rested over his heart. Her body shifted closer to his and she could feel the tension in his muscles rise even further. She just hoped that he would catch on before he gave her little scheme away.

 

“Darling, why don’t we go and get some drinks for everyone? I’d really like some water.” Nicole and Jake took the lifeline she’d thrown in anticipation of the storm and grasped it.

“Water would be great, Sharon. Jake wants a coke, right?” Nicole threw her husband a questioning look and he nodded happily. Sharon turned towards Amanda and Samuel, her eyebrow raised in question.

“Can we get anything for the two of you?” Her tone was carefully modulated to sound neutral, would probably even sound soft and pleasant to people who didn’t know her. The slight twitch at the corner of Andy’s mouth told her that he knew better, though. He’d been at the receiving end of that tone more than once, after all. He would be well aware of the fact that this tone came right before a terrible outburst.

 

Apparently, it hadn’t taken him long to catch on to her plan. She could feel him relax next to her, slightly leaning into her and giving her a look that could melt ice. Amanda narrowed her eyes suspiciously, giving Samuel a quick glare when he was just about to answer Sharon’s question. He shut his mouth again and looked decidedly uncomfortable. Sharon didn’t care much for the man, but he at least seemed to try to be civil. Amanda declined her offer of drinks for both of them and turned to her daughter, obviously dismissing her ex-husband and his annoying date.

 

She felt Andy’s ire rise again at that blatant disregard of good manners, but she gently nudged him in the direction of the bar, never taking her hand off his arm or increasing the distance between their bodies.

“Take a deep breath and let it go, Andy. Think about Nicole and the boys. That’s why you’re here. Don’t let Amanda ruin this for you.” He looked down at her, surprise and gratitude evident in his expression.

“Thank you so much for this, Sharon. I’m not sure what I’d have done if you hadn’t been there just now.” She snorted at that.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I would’ve gotten a call from FID because one of my Lieutenants got himself arrested for strangling his ex-wife and I would’ve had a hard time explaining how I know that his actions were probably justified.”

 

He laughed at that, his entire face lighting up in that way that was entirely too charming. “Seriously, though, are you really ok with going along with their assumptions about us? You don’t have to do this.” Andrew Flynn had always had a hard time hiding his emotions. During her time in FID, Sharon had mostly dealt with the negative ones, but as she got to know him better, she had gotten glimpses of his other side. Right now, his expression revealed all sorts of things to her. The dominant one was his regret for dragging her into this, but there was also doubt and hope and a vulnerability that touched her in ways she should really be concerned about.

 

“Yes, I am sure, Andy. This is about you and your daughter. My own concerns can wait. Don’t think for a moment that you’re off the hook, though. I’ve still got a thing or two to say to you, Lieutenant.” She shot him one of her signature looks to let him know that she meant it. He had the good sense to look chastised, at least. That would have to do for now.

 

As they waited in line at the bar, Sharon could practically feel Amanda trying to stare holes into her back. She turned towards her escort and, placing her mouth right next to his ear, a seductive smile on her lips and her eyes casually sweeping over the small group they had left next to the stairs, she whispered, “I think we need to take this up a notch if we want your ex to buy it.”

 

His arm had instinctively wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to his side as her lips brushed over his ear. Her touch was so light that he almost doubted it was actually there. Not for the first time did Sharon notice how very much she liked the smell of his aftershave. The thought was wrestled back into the dark corner of her mind from which it had come, until the hand that wasn’t currently holding her against him brushed back her hair, gently skimming along the edge of her ear and trailing down her neck. His breath was hot against her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine.

 

“Has she already reached the stage where there’s steam coming out of her ears?” His words might have held a certain amount of bitterness towards the woman in question, but his tone was deeper than usual and full of tenderness and something Sharon preferred not to think about.

 

She smiled against the soft skin right below his earlobe. “I don’t see steam, but she’s definitely an interesting shade of red. I’m not so sure if it goes with her outfit.”

 

Sharon realised that she enjoyed herself far too much and the temptation to let her lips slide along his neck, to get a taste of his skin, was almost impossible to resist. Luckily, the bartender rescued her as he asked Andy what he would like to order. She took a step back and, letting her hand slide down his arm before she removed it, she took her water and Jason’s Coke as they turned back towards their waiting companions.

 

Jason, Amanda and Samuel were involved in a discussion about real estate or something like that, giving Andy and Sharon a chance to actually talk to Nicole for a while. Andy had his arm casually draped over her shoulder and Sharon found herself revelling in his warmth and solid presence. It was probably bound to get them into trouble, but since she had decided to go along with this charade, Sharon was determined to enjoy herself. It had been a very long time since she had last indulged in something completely reckless like this and it was only an act, after all. There was no danger of this going anywhere, with both of them knowing it wasn’t real. At least that was what she told herself.

 

In the end, the evening had been a success. Andy was too busy enjoying their fake romance to react much to Amanda’s hostility and after a while she stopped trying to provoke him. She was far from friendly, but at least the open hostility had stopped by the time the ballet started.

 

The ballet was fantastic with the mix of professional dancers and children of various ages and levels of proficiency. Sharon loved the music and had entirely too much fun watching the proud expression on Andy’s face as his two grandsons had their big moment. They were very cute and filled her with a sense of nostalgia. Not all that long ago it had been her little girl having her first small part in a ballet. Now she was a professional dancer with her name on billboards. Where had the time gone?

 

At some point during the first act Sharon realised that her hand was resting in his, their fingers entwined. The fact that it felt so comfortable, so right, should have bothered her, but she pushed the thought aside for the moment. A low hum of appreciation escaped her throat when his thumb caressed the inside of her wrist and she shivered at the jolt of desire this small movement sent down to her core.

 

The moment their eyes met in the darkness of the auditorium, Sharon knew it had been a bad idea to look at him. Up until that moment she had been able to pretend that this was all an act for the benefit of his family, but the heat in his eyes was real and it burned right through her defences. She shifted a little in her seat in an attempt to put some distance between them and turned her attention back onto the dancers. Her hand, however, stayed in his.

 

When the ballet was over, they waited in the lobby until Nicole returned with the two boys. Even though it was already past their usual bedtime, the two children were far from tired. They bounced around the small group of adults, all excitement and exuberance. It warmed Sharon’s heart to see them hug Andy and answer all his questions. They obviously liked him very much.

 

After a short while, Jason instructed the boys to say goodbye to their grandparents and put on their jackets. Hugs were exchanged and promises of dinner in the near future made. Somehow Sharon found herself included in all of this and only felt slightly uncomfortable about it. Andy would have to talk to his daughter sooner rather than later, but Sharon doubted that it would be easy to convince her of the entirely platonic nature of their relationship after today.

 

They walked towards the car in silence. For some reason, even though his family wasn't anywhere near them anymore, her hand was still securely clasped in his warm grip. Sharon wasn't sure if he noticed and she knew she should probably pull away, but she couldn't bring herself to lose the connection just yet. She should talk to him about his family's misconception about the nature of their relationship. The subject made her slightly nervous, but procrastination in this case would only lead to awkwardness at work and if there was one thing she wouldn't tolerate, it was this thing, whatever it was or wasn't, influencing their work relationship. She needed Andy and this wonderful dynamic they had going on the job.

 

When they reached the passenger side of his car, Sharon turned towards him. Without conscious thought, her free hand caressed his arm and grasped his other hand. "Andy –“

 

He didn't give her a chance to finish. "Look Sharon, I'm really sorry I put you in that position. After the wedding they kind of assumed - you know." He gestured between the two of them, one eyebrow raised.

"I should've set them strait right away, but they weren't really listening and, well, I suppose I could've tried harder." His expression was full of remorse and almost panicky as if he feared she would rip his head off or quit talking to him.

 

Instead of anger or at the very least annoyance, Sharon felt pity. Andy was a good guy and even though he had not been entirely truthful, she couldn't bring herself to give him the speech she had been prepared to deliver earlier that evening.

"It's okay, Andy. I understand and I'm not mad at you. It would've been nice to know what to expect, but it's fine." She tried a reassuring smile to make sure he understood she was serious, but if his expression was any indication, that was not very successful.

 

"No, it's not okay. I lied and I let you run into this and get blindsided by their assumption. I made a mess of things again and I'll figure out a way to make it right with my family and with you and -"

 

She could not take it anymore. He was talking himself into a panic attack or a blood pressure induced loss of consciousness. Sharon gently placed one hand on his cheek, reached up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his other cheek. That shut him up at last.

 

When she backed away slightly, her hand still resting on his cheek, their eyes met and the heat in his took her breath away. She couldn’t resist the strong pull and, leaning into him slightly, Sharon closed her eyes as he closed the gap between them. The arousal that had been simmering beneath the surface all evening reached a new height when their lips met.

 

Sharon hummed low in her throat as she opened her lips to him. His tongue brushed over her lips, her teeth, eagerly exploring her mouth, duelling with her tongue in an increasingly passionate kiss. He came even closer, gently forcing her back against the side of his car. The cold metal behind her stood in stark contrast to his warmth, his solid body pressed against her, all heat and tense muscles and comforting solidity.

 

The reality of their situation could not have been further from her mind at that moment, the fact that they worked together, that they were engaged in what was bordering on public indecency, that they were just friends and their closeness only an act put on for the benefit of his family.

 

One of her hands was anchored in his short hair at the back of his head, holding him closer, the other caressed his back, almost desperately seeking even more contact. She felt his hands all over her back, brushing over her waist, tangling in her hair, grabbing her ass, pulling her against him. She rolled her hips against him, the feeling of his hard length painfully obvious even through the layers of clothing.

 

He groaned into her mouth and she answered with a moan. His lips left hers and wandered down her jaw, over her ear and down her throat, their hands roaming over increasingly heated bodies, desperate for the sensation of bare skin but never able to find enough. Sharon let her head fall back slightly, giving him easier access to the sensitive skin of her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he let his tongue trail down her throat, his teeth gently nibbling at the exposed skin.

 

The desire to feel him against her without the annoying layers of fabric between them was overwhelming and it was all she could do not to give in to this desire right there and then. Whatever tiny part of her common sense was still present prevailed, though. She tilted her head to the side when Andy’s lips found that sensitive spot right behind her left ear and she felt her hold on that bit of sense slip. Before it could vanish completely into the haze of arousal she managed to put her last somewhat coherent thought into a hoarse whisper. “Take me home. Now!”

She pushed him away from her, her eyes locking onto his. He nodded slowly and took a large, somewhat awkward step away from her before he opened the passenger side door.

 

The drive home was a rather uncomfortable affair. Neither knew how to fill the silence that stretched between them and Sharon couldn’t seem to stop her hands from fidgeting. The sound of her pounding heart and rushing blood slowly subsided, her heated skin cooled down to its normal temperature and her brain emerged from the desire-induced fog.

 

She stared at the lights and cars and houses rushing past the window without seeing them, her thoughts chasing themselves around in circles. It was a terrible mistake.

 

She was his boss. It was against the rules. Well, technically, it wasn’t. Not really. It was certainly frowned upon, but as long as it didn’t influence their work, the LAPD was reluctant to pry into their employees’ personal lives.

 

She was a married woman. _Legally separated for twenty years_ , a tiny voice inside her objected automatically. It certainly never had kept Jack from acting on his desires.

 

They were just friends. Tonight had only been an act. _Yeah, right. Until you started making out in a parking lot_ , the tiny voice supplied unbidden. She almost groaned at the thought. It was almost too absurd to be true. Here they were, on the wrong side of fifty, two screwed up marriages and five mostly grown up children between them, almost fucking each other against a car. She cringed inwardly as the word went through her mind, but at the same time the thought sent a spark through her body, igniting the fire in her belly again.

 

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, on her back, brushing against the sides of her breasts. The moan she tried to hold back escaped as a low hum as her hand brushed against that spot behind her ear Andy’s lips had caressed a few minutes ago.

 

Her eyes darted in his direction. As his heated gaze met hers, she felt the fog of arousal roll in on her again and reason and common sense slip from her grasp. Leaning her head against the headrest, Sharon closed her eyes. She was adrift in an ocean of conflicting emotions.

 

There was desire and arousal, the longing for a warm body, a passionate touch, and companionship. There was also fear, uncertainty, doubt, a good bit of nervousness at the thought of opening up to another person, not to mention her concerns about their work relationship.

 

Being washed back and forth between those emotions left her feeling slightly nauseous and, even as Andy steered the car into the underground car park and turned off the engine, Sharon was not sure how to proceed.

 

Andy got out of the car, walked around it and opened her door for her. His entire body radiated tension and his face was carefully devoid of any emotion. There was a flicker of something decidedly vulnerable in his eyes, though, and Sharon felt herself drawn to it, their eyes locking in an intimate exchange.

 

After a long moment, she looked down, her hand reaching out for his. The feeling of his warm fingers entwining with hers sent a jolt of electricity through her and she almost gasped at the sensation. God, she wanted him!

 

Sharon opened her mouth to invite him in for a cup of tea, but she stopped herself. She didn’t want tea and neither did he. “Would you like to come in?” Sharon hated how tentative she sounded. It wasn’t like her at all to be this unsure of herself.

 

A slight smile tugged at his lips and he nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off her. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sharon led him towards the door. She was keenly aware of his presence beside her and the tension between them was a living thing. It was different than in the car, because now they both knew where it would end.

 

Once inside the elevator, Andy let go of his tightly controlled passion. He turned towards her and pushed her into the wall, his lips on hers in a punishing kiss. Her arms went around him and pulled him against her body, one hand caressing the tight muscles of his ass while the other tried to find its way underneath his layers of clothes. She hissed as he squeezed her breasts roughly, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through her.

Her hand finally found the bare skin of his back and she explored it as thoroughly as possible.

 

They barely managed to close the door of her condo behind them before he had her pressed against the wall again. Sharon blindly tossed her keys and purse in the general direction of the small table behind the door. The sound of both items landing on the floor registered in the back of her mind, but she was too busy getting Andy out of his jacket and shirt to care. She was suddenly starved for skin. The need to feel his warmth under her hands almost overwhelmed her.

 

His hands had worked their way up her thighs, pushing her skirt up around her hips, working themselves into the back of her panties. Sharon had finally succeeded in removing the hindering layers of clothes between her hands and his chest and revelled in the luxury of skin and muscles, sparsely haired and smelling divine.

 

Her lips followed in the wake of her hands, licking and nipping, tongue circling a flat nipple. Only when the back of her thighs met the cold wood of her desk Sharon realised that they had moved over towards her workspace.

 

Andy pushed her further back against the desk, forcing her to sit down on it as he kneeled in front of her. He managed to pull her panties down with him and pushed her legs apart, studying her intently.

 

Her hands brushed along his cheeks and landed in his hair. He took the hint and let his fingers gently brush along her inner thighs, taking his time to touch her where she wanted it most. She felt his warm, moist breath on her heated skin and moaned. It had been such a long time since she had let anyone touch her like that and until very recently, she had not missed it much. Her own desperate need surprised her, but seeing it reflected on Andy’s face, she didn’t mind as much as she could have.

 

“Andy, please don’t tease!” A devious smile was his answer, but he finally touched her. Sharon took a shuddering breath as his fingers slid over her, gently opening her to his questing tongue. She hummed at the exquisite feelings he created, her head falling back as her hands traced nonsensical patterns through his hair.

 

He was incredibly good at this, Sharon mused. His tongue explored her thoroughly, dipping into her depth as far as possible, circling around her clit, soothing her outer lips where his teeth had nipped her skin. He took his sweet time, watching her through eyes glassy with desire as he slowly worked her up towards that heavenly precipice. After a seemingly endless time he began to move his fingers from her outer lips, making sure she was ready before he pushed two fingers inside her.

 

Sharon gasped as he curled his fingers upwards, his other hand firm on her taunt belly. Andy set a steady rhythm, his tongue now solely focused on her clit and his fingers sliding along her inner walls. Her hips bucked against him, trying to get closer to him. She wanted to feel all of him, wanted him on top of her, inside of her. But, oh, it would have taken more strength than she had to stop him.

 

Andy picked up speed, obviously sensing that she was getting close. Her hands clawed at him as her surroundings started to get blurry around her. His fingers kept hitting that sweet spot deep inside her and it sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. Sharon gasped, her breath catching in her throat as Andy pushed into her one last time and the world exploded around her.

 

Moments later awareness slowly returned to her. Her pounding heartbeat and rapid breathing were the first things she noticed. Andy was gently kissing her, lapping up the evidence of her pleasure, his wet fingers trailing down her thigh as he waited for her to recover.

 

Taking a deep, deliberate breath, Sharon let her eyes meet his. She shivered at the undisguised passion she saw on his face and her heartbeat picked up speed again. Somehow she managed to move off the desk and stand on her slightly wobbly legs. Holding her hand out, she helped Andy to his feet and couldn’t suppress a slight smile at his obvious struggle. She was sure that she would get the bill for this little adventure in the morning. Getting old certainly had its downsides, but right at that moment Sharon had no intention of dwelling on those. She’d much rather explore the advantages that came with experience and with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of her head in the direction of her bedroom she let Andy know what she had in mind.

 

Sharon had barely managed to switch on her bedside lamp before he had his hands on her again. His arms went around her and she felt his warm body pressed against her back. His hands caressed her breasts through the fabric of her dress and he placed soft kisses on her neck until she moaned in helpless pleasure. She wanted to feel him against her, around her, inside her with such fierce intensity that it made her slightly dizzy.

 

He very slowly tugged down the zipper of her dress, his lips exploring every bit of newly exposed skin. As he brushed the dress off her shoulders and let it slide down her body, Sharon shivered once again in anticipation. Her bra followed the dress moments later and then his hands were on her breasts again, softly gliding over them, circling and pinching her nipples until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Sharon turned around in his arms and let her hands slide down his naked chest until they reached his belt buckle. Up until that moment she had more than enjoyed the slow pace, but she simply could not wait any longer. With a few quick and efficient moves she had him out of his pants and briefs. Her fingers brushed over his eagerly twitching length towards his balls. She cradled them in her hand, increasing the pressure ever so slightly as her eyes wandered up to meet his. She gave him a firm look and spoke in a very measured tone. “I want you on that bed on your back. Right now, Lieutenant!” He swallowed audibly and complied with her command, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

 

For a very brief moment Sharon let her eyes wander over his body. Just like herself, he wasn’t twenty anymore, but she enjoyed the slight softness and the tiny imperfections. As her gaze fixed on his eagerly twitching member, all thoughts of imperfections fled her mind and a predatory grin appeared on her face. She walked to the foot of her bed at a very deliberate pace, before she very slowly crawled onto the bed.

 

Her lips trailed along one of his thighs as she made her way further upwards and her hands followed in their wake. When she reached her goal, she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, before she took him in her firm grip and let her tongue circle around his leaking tip. He buried his fingers in her thick hair and groaned helplessly as he engulfed him fully in her mouth. To her immense disappointment she only got to enjoy his taste and texture for a very short time, before his hands on her shoulders dragged her further up his body. “Didn’t like it, huh?” She grinned at him mischievously while she straddled him, closing her eyes at the sensation of his hot length against her sex.

 

“A little too much and I’d rather not embarrass myself tonight.” Andy pulled her towards him and into a passionate kiss. It tasted of herself and him and was just divine. He moved his hips underneath her and Sharon gasped as he rubbed against her. She shifted enough to be able to grab his length and slowly sink down on him.

 

Her eyes drifted shut as her inner walls stretched to accommodate him. They paused for a moment, his hands on her hips, hers on his chest, as their gazes locked. The depth of the emotions exchanged between them in that moment was both terrifying and exhilarating. She closed the gap between their lips again to escape the intensity and began to very deliberately rotate her hips.   She hummed into his mouth as his hips rose to met hers thrust for thrust.

 

The feeling of his solid length sliding along her slick walls, his hands caressing her hips, their tongues duelling, it was almost too much to bear and she felt the tension build up inside her once again. Easing out of the kiss, Sharon sat back. The changed angle made them both groan and Andy’s hands immediately moved to cup her breasts. Pleasure shot from her nipples right down to where they were joined, adding to the tightly coiled tension and she could tell from his almost pained expression and his jerky movements that he was getting close as well.

 

One of her hands moved down her stomach, her fingers circling her clit with sure strokes, building her desire up until it could no longer be contained, exploding inside her. Her inner walls clamped around him and tingling heat spread through her entire body, making her toes curl and wrenching a strangled cry from her throat. She felt him lengthen inside her and his loud groan joined hers in the otherwise silent room.

 

Sharon collapsed onto his heaving chest, her hand over his wildly beating heart. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and their mingled fluids, but neither cared. When he eventually slipped out of her, he placed a soft kiss onto the top of her head. She smiled against his chest, a content hum all she was capable of articulating. His arms tightened around her and they let the sound of their slowing heartbeats lull them into an immensely relaxing post-coital slumber.

 

His hands stroking her back woke her up a little later and she moved her head to look at him. His brown eyes were filled with warmth and tenderness and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m really enjoying this, but you’re getting a little cold.” His voice rumbled in his chest and his thoughtfulness made her smile. It was indeed a little too cold, despite this wonderfully comfortable furnace underneath her.

 

Very reluctantly she moved off him the evidence of their earlier activity still slick between her legs. Groaning at the thought of moving from his embrace she debated if a quick shower was worth the trouble of getting up. She decided that, yes, it was, especially if she didn’t take that shower alone.

 

“I need a shower.” Sharon waited for his frustrated grunt as she rose from the bed before she turned around, gave him a seductive smile and asked in a low, husky voice if he cared to join her. For a man his age he managed to get off the bed at a remarkable speed.

 

Taking his hand in hers as she led him towards her bathroom, Sharon felt her insides flutter. He made her feel happy and light-hearted in a way she thought lost among years of disappointment and heartbreak. It was a terrifying thought, but as she felt his body move against hers in a tight embrace under the warm spray of the shower, she knew that whatever it was they had between them, it would be worth taking a risk for.

 

With that thought on her mind and an evil grin on her face she sank down to her knees. “We still have some unfinished business to attend to, Lieutenant.” His only answer was a loud groan as she took him into her mouth.

 

 


End file.
